Terrorhurtz
Terrorhurtz was a robot from Oxford which competed in Extreme 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Its name was a pun on the SI unit of frequency, "hertz", with the prefix "tera". Robot History Extreme 2 Terrorhurtz fought in two Capture the Flag events, the first was against Mortis, Robotica, De Bunker, Hurricane and Beckatron. All the robots, bar Beckatron and Hurricane, smashed into the center of the arena as the flag spins away into the side wall. Hurricane and De Bunker use their blades to damage Robitca who was being pushed, while Terrohurtz attempts to hit the backend. Mortis and Beckatron push the coupled robots into the CPZ. All of the robots swarm the CPZ in attempts to get the flag, De Bunker and Robotica suffer heavy damage as Hurricane is thrown out of the arena by the sheer force of all the robots mashing into one another. As the robots continue to fight for the flag, Terrorhurtz slams its axe down on the back of Robotica but manages to topple De Bunker over onto its back, meanwhile Mortis is trapped beneath the other machines and takes considerable damage. Mortis backs away, shoving the other opponents out of the way. Beckatron chases after Terrorhurtz in the vain attempts to jab it with the spike but Terrorhurtz went for the flag, accidentally sending it sky high after hitting it. Robotica is smacked by Terrorhurtz and Beckatron briefly and is knocked out. Sir Killalot exits hits CPZ and crushes the upturned De Bunker as well as Beckatron who in turn was smashed by Terrorhurtz. Mortis tries to chase after the flag, but Terrorhurtz's axe delivers the final blow, knocking them immobile. Beaktron escapes Killalot's grasps but also gets the flag. Beckatron is attacked by the axe of Terrorhurtz all while being shunted into Sir Killalot. Beckatron loses all mobility leaving Terrorhurtz the only robot mobile. In the second battle, they fought Chaos 2, Behemoth, Robotica (again), The Axe Master and The Bullock. Chaos 2 charges into position and chucks Robotica over but reveres quickly, knocking them back over, while Behemoth lifts Terrorhurtz and The Axe Master runs away from the main battle. The Bullock slowly turns as Chaos 2 gets around the side and flips it over, meanwhile the rest of the competitors chase the flag into Matilda's CPZ and almost topples her. The robots are intercepted by Chaos 2 who flips Robotica and The Axe Master over and over again before finally throwing Robotica over. The robots clash into the CPZ where Chaos 2 loses its flipper. Behemoth flips Chaos 2 and almost throws them out but Chaos 2 survives, meanwhile Terrorhurts uses its axe to topple The Axe Master over and onto it back. Behemoth, Chaos 2 and Terrorhurtz all briefly capture the flag but all lose it very quickly to one another as the battle gets more violent. The heavily damaged Chaos 2 captures the flag and runs away with it, as Terrorhurtz follows suit. Behemoth starts to lose control and rampages through, charging into the side wall, almost unable to move. Chaos 2 circles around the pit as Terrorhurtz continues to chase it, but the pit begins to depress, causing Chaos 2 to slam into the uncontrollable Behemoth, losing the flag to it but soon the flag is smashed out of reach by Terrorhurtz who ends up being shunted by Chaos 2 and toppled on it back, where it was unable to self right. As Behemoth was uncontrollable and Terrorhurtz was immobile, Chaos 2 won the event. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 2 Category:Arenas of Destruction only Robots Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Side Competition winners Category:Capture the Flag competitors Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots with puns for names